


What True Fear Shows (Darker Oneshots, Halloween 2020)

by asgardianhobbit98



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst and Feels, Grief, Horror, Oneshot, dark oneshot, sebastian and ciel family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardianhobbit98/pseuds/asgardianhobbit98
Summary: Asked by the queen to investigate strange happenings in the Blackwater Estate, Ciel and Sebastian set out for a quick scope of the place.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Darker Oneshots 2020





	What True Fear Shows (Darker Oneshots, Halloween 2020)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This one-shot is part of an event I was invited to partake in (I'm still so honoured!) called 'Darker Oneshots, Halloween Challenge 2020'. I would not have written this had it not been for this challenge, nor do I think I would have written much else had it not been for this challenge either - dark time of my life. Those of you who read my Supernatural story are probably a little too aware of how inconsistent my creativity has been as of late.
> 
> But! This helped me a lot. And I want to thank the lovely Seth's Kiss and NekoPantera for the opportunity to partake in this!
> 
> Before we move onto the story, some brief WARNINGS: mention of blood, violence, severe wounds, grief, loss of family.
> 
> Please NOTE: I have taken care to have this oneshot placed outside of either manga or anime. There therefore are no spoilers for either anime or manga.

"It is absurd." Sebastian's only reply to his young master's annoyed words was a slight rise of an eyebrow. "There is no such thing as paranormal activity."

Silence filled the carriage as its large wheels rolled over mud and stones. The horse's hooves trudging through the wet road could be heard faintly from outside. From time to time, the whip of the driver sliced through the pitter patter of rain.

The storm raging outside had begun abruptly when they had been but twenty minutes away from their destination: Blackwater Estate. A letter from the queen had urged the Earl Phantomhive to travel to the large mansion from which some of her closer friends had run away from just a few days ago. What it was that had scared the royals so greatly was unclear, as all had given different testimonies to what had truly happened. Some had claimed that they had run from something "invisible" trudging around the mansion; some had claimed knights of old, clad in armour shining with polish yet stained with blood had rushed them; whilst some had claimed dogs had been trying to break in through the doors. Perhaps the different stories of truth spoke something having caused hallucinations. But the real cuts and bruises that the nobles had on their bodies showed that all their different and individual stories were true.

So of course, it was only natural for some people within the court to speculate that this was, indeed, some type of paranormal activity. Ciel did not agree with this.

"Yet there are things such as me?" asked Sebastian, the knowing look in his red eyes making Ciel narrow his.

"Yes… well I know demons exist. But ghosts?"

"There are reapers," added Sebastian, his tone amused and somewhat cocky. Of course the demon would know more of the world than his master and could shed light on the situation, but it was amusing to watch someone so young and naive of the universe they lived in act as if they knew all. Besides, the young master had not asked of his opinion.

The look in the demon's eyes did not go unnoticed by Ciel. "You believe this happened because of ghosts as well then," stated Ciel with a tired look, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I haven't been there yet. I cannot judge a situation without looking at the facts." Ciel looked out of the window, frowning. "May I ask if there is a reason for why you doubt ghosts so much?"

Rain poured down the little window in the door of the carriage; nature weeping against the glass. "If ghosts exist… Who is to say my parents aren't present anymore? And if they are… They will have seen what I have become."

Surprised by this answer, Sebastian stared at his young master quietly, observing how the dark haired boy seemed to have aged a decade by simply giving this truthful, and painful, answer.

The demon said nothing else on the subject though, simply waiting for the carriage to come to a halt. Ciel was torn out of his thoughts when it did, watching as his butler opened the carriage door from the inside and stepped out. The rain didn't bother the demon, dark hair now sticking to his face as he focused instead on holding up an umbrella to keep Ciel from getting wet. The heeled shoes of the little boy got muddy the instant he stepped out of the carriage, and Ciel frowned but could do little else but accept it.

A golden coin was tossed up toward the driver by Sebastian as he closed the door of the carriage. Catching it, the driver nodded his head in gratitude, water falling off of the hat he was wearing in an attempt to stay dry. The poor man wasn't allowed to take shelter inside of his own carriage, so instead he put his focus on keeping his horse warm as he waited for his customers to come back. Throwing a blanket over the creature, who glanced back and nuzzled against the man, the carriage remained standing still in the deluge, awaiting its master patiently.

Sebastian looked back to his master, who hadn't moved yet. The boy was staring up at the mansion they had arrived at, its large, stone walls standing tall before them. The demon's red eyes glanced up as well, staring at where they were going to spend an hour before heading back home in time for supper.

He hoped at least. It would be a disgrace for his master to miss supper.

"Shall we then, young master?" asked Sebastian, his voice still managing to sound calm, and graceful despite having to shout over the deluge of rain.

With a nod, the eyepatched young boy began to walk, Sebastian following with the umbrella, unaware of what this hour was going to entail…

.

.

.

The first thing Ciel noticed was the sharp smell of moist wood attacking his senses, making him frown ever so slightly. Then he noticed how eerily quiet the mansion was compared to the outside storm… as a matter of fact, Ciel could barely even hear the storm anymore, as if it wasn't there outside raging like a madman escaping his cell.

Sebastian on the other hand, made no expressions despite sensing both those things Ciel could, and… something else as well. Not expressing this, all he did was close the umbrella and gently place it next to the door. His black coat dripped down onto the floor panels they were stood on, giving off a faint noise. Despite that though, the entire mansion was eerily quiet.

And lit up. "Has someone been here?" asked Ciel, his gaze drawn toward the lit candles. The small flames of each candle seemed to almost float, as if they weren't lit at all, but only an hallucination of a lit candle. Whatever that fire was, it wasn't touching the wax. And it would burn, most likely, forever until something decided to snuff it out.

"Not since the queen's friends vacated the place." Sebastian took a step forward, Ciel watching the demon with interested eyes as he used his demon senses to make a first sweep of the mansion. He sniffed. And his eyes narrowed. "It smells like…"

"What?" urged Ciel.

"Seasalt."

At the demon's words, Ciel had shook his head. After all, the young boy could very clearly smell the wood. Besides… salt didn't smell, did it? Then again, who was Ciel to comment on what demons could smell and what they couldn't. "What are you talking about?"

Sebastian's head had jerked to the side before the sound had been heard. A loud slam, as though a bird had flown against a window… but different. Perhaps more a hand covered in something wet slamming against the glass instead. It was followed by another slam, and then another…

"Stay behind me…" Sebastian's movement was still calm, and so Ciel simply did as the demon asked of him, not growing worried. The white gloved hand of Sebastian was held open. To a normal family, this would have compelled Ciel to grab his hand and walk with him. But to Ciel, it meant something dangerous was afoot and Sebastian was in his protective stance, not going to allow Ciel to step past that one hand.

They walked past the strange candles, the flames not even moving. There was no breeze, no draft… Everything in the house was eerily quiet. Even the pitter patter on the windows couldn't be heard - though it could be seen. It seemed almost as if the second those doors had closed, they had been captured into someone's embrace…

Though not a kind embrace.

The house had consumed them. But Ciel knew that Sebastian wouldn't let him get hurt. One way or another, they would get out again and deal with this. And Ciel would once more send a letter to the queen explaining he had dealt with her request.

They entered yet another lit up room, a large sitting area decorated sparceily. Though that which was stood there - large sofas, tables and a big piano - looked more expensive than anything Ciel owned. The boy had to admit that he had given the furniture an extra glance despite the eerie atmosphere that had occured after the… footsteps.

Or handsteps were perhaps the better description.

Sebastian knew immediately what to approach, his red eyes drawn toward the presence. There on the large, tinted windows, hidden behind curtains was _something_. He pulled the curtains apart, dust escaping off of the fabric and floating in the air around them. No one had touched these curtains for a while, that was for sure.

Ciel waved a hand to keep the dust away from him, his allergies already spiking as his nose itched.

There, on the large tinted window, were four hand prints iced against the window. From the inside. Sebastian's eyes glanced between the untouched curtains and the prints, lips pursing.

"What did that?" asked Ciel, peeking out from behind Sebastian.

The demon's gaze was drawn to Ciel upon his presence so close to his arm, and his eyes softened, lips relaxing. It was unfair, really, how the queen always managed to find some way to put this boy in harm's way.

"Young master…" breathed the demon, turning to face the boy. Leaning down slightly, he let a hand reach out toward the eyepatch underneath of which the symbol of their covenant rested, protected and away from anyone's sight. Their bond, however, was not just that of a signed contract. Ciel could continue to try and pretend it was as much as he liked, but Sebastian knew the truth. He knew the truth because of what he himself felt, and from Ciel not flinching away from the demon's touch.

"You should head back to the carriage and let me deal with this."

The stubborn look on his master's face appeared just as Sebastian had assumed. "I'm staying. The queen asked me to deal with this."

"And I can be your pawn this time as always - but master, this is dangerous. It would be best if I did this alone."

"What is this anyway?" asked Ciel, glancing around Sebastian to look at the handprints on the window. They weren't even fading, left to stick there as a reminder, perhaps, of what had consumed them when they had entered the house.

"Fear." His answer had the reaction, again, which Sebastian had expected; confusion. "This is no ghost. This is something far worse. A piranha in the ocean could kill you. A leviathan from the darkest depths of the waters could do far worse."

"It can consume you," breathed Ciel. "Just like-"

"This house has." Sebastian finished his sentence. "The royal court left this mansion untouched for quite some time, didn't they?"

Ciel nodded his head, watching as Sebastian stood up straight, his hand retrieved from Ciel's cheek. "Queen Victoria only began using this mansion again for guests when the loss of her husband settled down a bit and she no longer needed the constant company at her side. It was the first time using this mansion again… When it didn't work out, she asked me to find out why."

"Something had time to move into the darkness here. Something took over, lured in by the silence and the richness of the interior. And that something is not very pleased with mortals making noises." Red eyes looked down at Ciel calmly. "You should leave."

"I can handle fear." Ciel clenched his jaw. "Don't make me order you…"

Cocking an eyebrow, Sebastian glanced at his master in amusement. "Ordering me around is your job, master."

The two shared a look, Ciel stubbornly glaring up at the demon whilst Sebastian simply smiled.

"Very well then. You always do like to make things difficult for me." Sebastian began moving over to the piano, its body not glistening in the candlelight the way an expensive piano such as that would. Dust had attacked this too. "Making me have to keep an eye on you as well as this creature… Tsk tsk… How rude of you, my young master." There was a cockiness in his voice which was reflected on his face with a smirk.

A smirk that would not remain for long…

.

.

.

Sebastian sat down by the piano, Ciel watching his demon with an interested look on his face. Cracking his fingers dramatically, Sebastian began to play, his white gloved fingers slipping over the white tiles with such grace that truly only a non-human could manage.

Though the sound that left the piano wasn't as pretty and graceful as everything else that the demon ever did. Instead, it was a loud, out of key, noise. Ciel had jumped and glared at the demon's back, putting his hands over his ears; "What in the blazers do you think you're doing?"

And then Sebastian stopped abruptly as a gust of wind appeared out of nowhere, closing the curtains Sebastian had opened earlier and blowing out all candles in the room. An icy cold bit against Ciel's skin, his breath visible in front of him. Whilst Ciel was still confused as to why the loud piano had been necessary, it became apparent rather soon. The mansion had been empty for a long time, and the guests arriving earlier had clearly disturbed something. What better way to get the entity to stir once more but to disturb it yet again?

Sebastian's eyes glowed, piercing through the semi darkness of the room as he looked about. The slam of wet hands resumed against the window, and both moved at once, Sebastian standing up to get closer to his master.

"Show yourself then," said Sebastian calmly. "Or is fear also what you feel?"

The hands paused their slamming against the window briefly, as if something needed to think things through.

And then suddenly, the curtain shifted. Something had huffed out air. Something had made it move. The slams returned, shifting down the window as it walked slowly with a steady rhythm.

"I don't fear anything. And my young master is under my protection. Perhaps you ought to reconsider an attack," smirked Sebastian.

It didn't.

The handprints appeared from under the curtain, walking steadily toward the two of them. Each step iced into the wooden floor within a nanosecond. Just a few feet away from them, the creature stopped.

But it wasn't contemplating anything at all. It had made up its mind. It knew what it wanted.

Two new prints appeared next to the hands.

Iced into the floor next to the hands, were two hooves.

Ciel only was allowed to watch for a few seconds before his demon had stepped in front of him. At first, Ciel had thought it was annoying, having stared up at Sebastian with a glare. This was, even though it was creepy, a bit fascinating to the boy. The occult was tiring sometimes, but it was also an entire new aspect of the world that he hadn't been exposed to before, and still wanted to learn more about.

Then suddenly, as he looked up at Sebastian, he understood why the demon had stepped in front of Ciel. The creature had put its feet down for a reason. It had taken a leap.

And Sebastian had taken the hit.

A dark, venomous ichor had grasped onto Sebastian's chest with large hands the same dark colour as Sebastian's had held that one day he had come to Ciel for the first time.

A demonic presence then maybe?

Though Ciel had little time to think much of it, he had called out his demon's name before suddenly finding himself no longer standing on wood or in the semi darkness of the room. Instead he stood on sand, muddy shoes sinking down into the wet texture beneath him ever so slightly. At least he assumed it was sand. The colour of the grains of stone he stood on was pitch black.

"Sebastian?"

Ciel's blue eye caught sight, suddenly, of his surroundings. Slightly brighter than the mansion's sitting area, Ciel stood under a vast, open sky depicting _planets_ being… Well, Ciel would describe it as being torn apart. Though perhaps this was a case similar to the "glass half full", and to the young boy whose entire world had turned so grim and sad not too long ago, it most likely was the most positive view on those planets that he could get. The movement of the pieces of the planets was too slow for him to realize that in reality, they were being put together.

The beach stretched out for an eternity, it seemed, endless sand untouched apart from where he stood. Turning around, he looked out over an ocean, which once more stretched out endlessly far. Out of the water, Sebastian was crawling, coughing up water as he did. He was dripping wet, the black ichor from the demonic creature slowly being washed off.

Ciel hesitated but a second before he rushed over, footprints in the sand disappearing behind him.

Grasping onto the demon's clothes, he dragged him out, his gaze noticing very clearly how dead… _things_ had been washed ashore along with Sebastian. Leftover pieces of metal, junk and clothes joining the rubble too…

And a human skull. It drifted on the surface of the water calmly, black holes where eyes would have been normally staring up at the strange, eerie sky…

"Sebastian," breathed Ciel, doing his best to help drag him out of the water.

The demon remained on the sand though, glancing up at Ciel, red eyes slightly darker than normal.

" _This is what you fear?"_

Sebastian's gaze lowered again, almost as though he was in pain, suffering… struggling against something. Ciel blinked, crouching down by his demon.

" _Birth is what you fear? It can only happen once… This is useless…"_

Sebastian gasped loudly and the scenery around them changed.

" _Give me something better."_

A large forest stretching for miles, its trees reaching up toward a sun gently kissing Ciel's skin. Everything was green, not a single dead leaf or patch of yellow grass in sight. The forest almost seemed… like perfection. A serenity surrounded Ciel, and he felt the need to lie down and relax…

A faint hiss was heard, and past Ciel's shoes slithered a snake. He jumped aside, letting go of Sebastian who simply stared at the snake with a haunted look in his eyes.

" _Boring…"_

The scenery shifted again. A large man with a sword in his hands stood above Sebastian still on the ground. The grip of the sword was made of pure gold, and the man had large, white wings feathered with a softness Ciel had not been prepared for. The demon turned on the ground, raising a hand in defense at the sight of the sword being turned down on the demon. The winged man's response to the defense was to raise his boot to rest on Sebastian's chest, keeping him in place.

And to Ciel's surprise, the darker look in Sebastian's red eyes was now fear…

"It attacked you instead of me…" breathed Ciel. He rushed forward despite the man with the sword grasping onto Sebastian's outstretched arm. "It's fear. It's… it's your fear." He was a little amazed, he couldn't deny that - after all, who would not be interested to see what a devil (of all creatures) feared. But this couldn't continue. They had a mission to stop this thing to give the mansion back to the queen; something that seemed like a vastly small issue compared to what Ciel was seeing Sebastian had gone through in his life. But the small issue, their mission, was what could ground Sebastian so he could fight against this.

" _Seen this already. Next."_

Ciel was pushed aside by an unseen force, landing on his butt a little way away from Sebastian still on the floor. The demon lowered his arm as the angel disappeared from view. He looked around just like Ciel did, clearly confused and not prepared for this scenery to come back.

They were back in the sitting area of the mansion.

" _Oh… interesting…_ "

A wet gurgle was heard to the side. Through the darkness of the room, it was difficult to make out much from the distance both demon and master were at, but there, not too far away from them, lay something on the floor. It was shaking from time to time, jumping as if getting frightened by something. Through the darkness, it looked more eerie than frightening. Was this still Sebastian' fear? This was a demon. If anything, Ciel would have imagined that the rest of his butler's fears would have continued in the earlier fashion of celestial nonsense Ciel couldn't fully grasp.

Yet…

The way Sebastian paused when his demon eyes' vision could see through the dark at the shaking form made Ciel realize that, no, this was indeed still his fears. His lips parted to ask the demon what was wrong, being unable to see properly yet, when suddenly Sebastian rushed forwards, half crawling and half dragging himself forward. Originally intrigued by this much stronger reaction Sebastian seemed to have to this particular fear in comparison to the previous ones, Ciel hadn't moved closer to see at first. But then a faint breath had left Sebastian that Ciel hadn't heard before. Perhaps the emotion had been visible on his demon's face before whenever Ciel himself was in danger, but he had never heard it being expressed before.

Upon the faint 'no' the demon uttered, Ciel stood and approached. Surprise was all that was present in Ciel when he saw an exact replica of himself, shaking and bleeding out on the floor by Sebastian. Blood seeped out of the boy's mouth. The eyepatch was gone, and both eyes stared up at Sebastian in fear, hands clutching at the demon as the copy tried its hardest to breathe.

"Master…" breathed Sebastian, fear present in his voice.

"Sebastian," commented Ciel. Momentarily, it was difficult for Ciel to understand what he himself was feeling about what he was witnessing. One side of him felt a little… scared about the sheer fear he saw visible in Sebastian's eyes. Of course he knew there always would be something that even Sebastian couldn't fight, but he hadn't thought it would ever be something as simple as himself.

And a part of Ciel wondered whether that meant Sebastian actually cared about him; whether there was a part of Sebastian that wanted the young boy safe and away from harm… whether the demon thought of Ciel as his family…

But then that thought was immediately taken away from Ciel upon the realization this only was because it meant all of Sebastian's work to prepare and keep his meal safe, would have been for nothing. That was the one thought that snapped Ciel out of his surprised state, grabbing his demon by the shoulder and shifting him to slap him across the face.

The replica of himself disappeared as Sebastian blinked in surprise, eyes looking up at his real masterl. "Snap out of it." Perhaps there was finally something that his demon couldn't fight. But if there was something Ciel knew, it was that there was nothing stronger than the bond between a demon and their master: between a demon and their meal. Taking off his eyepatch, the purple glow of their covenant was revealed. Determinedly and dominantly, Ciel stared down at their demon. "I order you, Sebastian. Fight this demon. I'm done with this place. I want to go home." There was nothing stronger than the need to execute his master's orders.

" _You cannot fight fear…"_ the voice of the haunting presence echoed against each and every wall in the mansion, making the floor Ciel stood on vibrate.

Sebastian, his eyes at this point glowing red, bowed his head at his master before standing. "Yes, my lord."

Chin held up, Ciel turned and began walking away, back through the doorway to leave this mansion. With his back turned to Sebastian, the demon smirked, straightening his clothes back down as he once more composed himself into his normal aesthetic. Perhaps somewhere deep within the young boy, Ciel was afraid this plan would not work. But he had full confidence in Sebastian. Now more than ever, perhaps, seeing as he knew for sure now that Sebastian truly did not want to see Ciel dead. Not before Ciel had achieved what he wanted.

Not before Ciel's soul was fully ready.

And so the young earl marched with confidence in his strides, short heels clicking against the marble floors of the mansion. The floors once more vibrated with the sensation of Fear's anger, and from the corner of Ciel's eye, he could see those eerie handprints march up to Ciel, determined to get him somehow.

But Sebastian was prepared. Now no longer allowed by his master to feel fear, Sebastian grabbed at something Ciel could not see, and the handprints stopped, staggering around on the spot as Sebastian held a firm grip. The young earl paused his march back out of the mansion to glance back over his shoulder with arrogance. "If you think a Phantomhive servant is weak enough to fall for you, Fear… then you are wrong."

Sebastian's gloved hand opened up as if whatever he had been holding onto was gone. It confused Ciel only a few seconds before he saw new handprints appearing running straight toward Ciel from the other side of him. The slaps the handprints made with each step echoed in the hallway, and right before they could touch Ciel, Sebastian's white gloved hand grabbed onto something invisible right before Ciel's face. A cold breath breathed against the boy's face, and despite the earl's confidence in his demon, he hadn't been able to keep his eye from widening slightly in shock at how close Fear had gotten.

" _I can smell you… It's all over you… I know what you fear…"_

Ciel clenched his jaw. "I know what I fear too. You cannot paralyze me with it." Determined to get this over with, Ciel glanced to the side at Sebastian smugly holding the demon in a vice grip. "What are you waiting for? I said I wanted to end this."

Sebastian frowned ever so slightly. "I cannot kill the demon."

"But I can drive it away." Sebastian stared in shock at Ciel. "Let the demon go. Let it try my fears. I will show him what a drive fear can be."

Reluctantly, Sebastian let go of Fear, and Ciel nearly fell backwards at the force of impact with which Fear attacked him. He felt those cold hands he had seen on the floor grasp at his face, and momentarily, Ciel did feel fear…

Out of the corner of his eye he saw his parents standing, a faint hue around them that showed they weren't fully… alive. Nor were they hallucinations like the ones Ciel had seen before done for Sebastian.

And then it clicked. This hallucination was depicting his parents as ghosts, just like Ciel had mentioned earlier to Sebastian… They were standing, staring, a disappointed look in their eyes… Disappointment, shock, and disgust directed at Ciel. At what he had become. His heart sunk down into the depths of his stomach, burning with an acid of regret… guilt…

He hadn't known it was such a prominent fear of his that a demon could see it, listen to it and show it to him to try and paralyze him. It was just a recent fear of his…

Though Ciel wouldn't let this stop him. Fear showed you were alive. Anger showed you were fighting. Turning his shocked expression into a hard one, determined eyes looked away from his parents. He ignored their "what did you do…?", despite the pain he felt in his heart, and stared right back at the fear demon. He kept this expression, hardening his feelings to glare at the creature. To fight. All around him the demon continued to try and show him fear after fear after fear. He saw his family over and over again, often dead. He saw the ritual, the disciples reaching out to grab Ciel… he saw blood, and death, and hurt and pain.

And then the young boy clenched his jaw once more and pushed it back completely, his hands reaching out to push the demon away from him. Fear was nothing new to him. He felt fear every day, and if not during the day, he felt it during the night in his nightmares. But all of that was his drive to keep searching, to keep going, and to keep being the Earl Phantomhive.

Rolling his shoulders once free of the cold hands, Ciel huffed some air out. A screech was heard from the fear demon, the sound of something bouncing against walls, throwing tantrums and fits on its own as it had failed.

And then it went completely silent. The pressing atmosphere that had been there in the mansion disappeared, and slowly things lit up. Candles Ciel hadn't been able to see being lit, were suddenly revealed to have been on the entire time. The flames now touched the wax, some of the candles already beginning to gently drip as they burned. The rain from outside could be heard falling down onto the structure. And it seemed almost as though the house let out a relieved breath of air.

"Master…" Sebastian was still staring in shock at the boy beside him. He had been able to do what Sebastian had not… This young boy…

With a look that was almost bored, as if he did this every day, Ciel nodded toward the door. "Come. We have a report to make up for the Queen. I cannot even begin to imagine how we should explain this one." Ciel turned on his heel and continued the march back to the front door, turning around only once to glance over his shoulder to Sebastian once. "Are you not coming?"

Sebastian stared in wonder at the soul he had managed to find for his next meal. Before smiling and placing a hand on his chest as he bowed. "Yes, my lord." Red eyes glinted at Ciel. Yes, his next meal.

Though Sebastian couldn't help but also feel proud of what Ciel had accomplished…

Fear had shown Sebastian that a deep worry of his was the death of his master. Perhaps, just perhaps, that wasn't because it would result in a lack of a next meal...

Perhaps Sebastian didn't want to lose his family...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Alrighty then! I hope you enjoyed my story :3
> 
> As mentioned earlier, this oneshot was written as part of an event, and I am not the only one participating! All these lovely people do/did too:
> 
> Alastair, ArgentNoelle, AsgardianHobbit98, Babyvfan, Bewdofchaos, Brenna76, Caldera Valhallis, Count Morningstar, CrimsonRaine87, DancesWithSeatbelts, DemonOfTheFridge, DemonShippingQueen, Desna, Drawingdownthemoon, Elleurs, Ferith12, FreyjaBee, HisagiKirigakure, HoshisamaValmor, Iceburg-sanCPX, Jadeile, Kakashi97, Kamil the Awesome, Karkatsbabe, Kittyface27, KurohimeHaruko, Max333, Nazaki-Sama, NekoPantera, Nissa Fox, PhantomGypsy13, Phoenixreal, Potashiamu, RayeMoon, Rhearenee, Sailor Silver Ladybug, SensiblyTainted, SerenaJones.585, SereneCalamity, SesshomaruFreak, Seth's Kiss, Shnuggletea, Sigan, Silirt, Silverstar, Spunky0ne, Starfire93, Tartarun, The Token, TheBadIdeaBears, TsukikoUchu, WhatIDesireEternally, Wrath of Vajra, Xache, Yatsu Narurasuke, Yemi Hikari.
> 
> I highly recommend checking their work out as well! They're all amazing writers. Of course before you do, make sure you read the warnings they have given. I want you all to stay safe and happy!
> 
> Take care everyone! thank you for reading


End file.
